How to Date Merlin Emrys
by Dawn Rush
Summary: Arthur asks Merlin out. It takes a colossal number of attempts to get the message across. SLASH.


"Finally! My god, we've known for AGES."

Arthur gaped at them.  
"But I've only known for a couple of hours!"

Gwen smiled, patting his shoulder understandingly.  
"You've always been a little obtuse." said Morgana frankly. Gwen nodded in agreement.

"So... You're going to help me?" asked Arthur.

The two women exchanged glances.

"Nope," said Gwen cheerily.  
"It'll be far more entertaining watch you try and ask him out on your own."

Arthur's mouth moved wordlessly, trying to form insults bad enough to cast back at the devious pair.

**ATTEMPT ONE:**

"Hey Merlin. You're looking nice today."  
The brunette almost dropped his books. Blinking confusedly up at Arthur, he took a small step back.  
"Are you... Okay?"

**ATTEMPT TWO:**

"Um, hey Merlin."  
The aforementioned teen looked up at him. Taking a seat opposite him, Arthur spoke.

"So, erm, nice weather, eh?"

Merlin looked outside. Rain was thundering down, the clouds a depressing shade of grey.  
He looked back at Arthur, quirking an eyebrow.

Arthur smiled sheepishly.

**ATTEMPT THREE:**

"So Merlin, are you busy this Saturday?"

Merlin looked around before meeting Arthur's gaze with confused blue irises.

"Um, Arthur," he said quietly, slouching down in his seat.  
"You're not in this class."

Arthur looked up to see Mr Garah staring confusedly in his direction.

He fled.

**ATTEMPT FOUR:**

"So, are you busy Saturday night?" asked Arthur casually, pretending not to notice the other students' staring at him, boggle-eyed, clearly wondering what Arthur Pendragon was doing in the library.

"Uh," Merlin reached for a red book as he spoke, teetering.

"I don't know." he said distractedly, scowling at the elusive novel.

Sighing, Arthur reached for the book, grabbing it easily. Merlin beamed at him.

"Medicinal Herbs and how to use them?" he gave Merlin a strange look.

The brunette rolled his eyes, taking the book.  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm such a nerd, you don't know why you hang out with me, blah blah blah."

Arthur spluttered as Merlin strode off to the counter.

Gwen walked over a few seconds later, smiling sympathetically.

"Be more obvious." was all she said before also striding away.

**ATTEMPT FIVE:**

"Hey Merlin, do you wanna go-"

"Seriously? Asking me, the skinny kid to fight with you?"

"N-"

Merlin patted his arm.  
"Try Lance, I'm sure he'd let you beat him up."

**ATTEMPT SIX:**

"Alright Merlin, that's it. Will you please just-"

"What did I do now!"

Arthur's eyes grew wide as he tried not to spontaneously combust from sheer frustration.

Waving a hand in front of Arthur's face, Merlin shrugged when the blonde remained unresponsive.

Then walked away.

**ATTEMPT SEVEN:**

_Will you go out with me?  
Arthur_

_Go out, as in what?  
Merlin_

_As in; date._  
_Arthur_

_Dude, you're straight. Stop drinking and get some sleep.  
Merlin  
_  
Arthur stared at his phone in disbelief. Then proceeded to bang his head into the wall. Repeatedly. For about ten minutes. Or at least until Morgana came into his room to screech about the racket he was making.

**ATTEMPT EIGHT:**

"I'm not straight!"

"Oh damn, is Morgana doing that annoying Opposite Day thing again?"

**ATTEMPT NINE:**

"I am gay."

"Alright."

"Wait what? You're just accepting it?"

Merlin looked at him strangely,  
"What, you expect the gay guy to be prejudiced?"

Arthur silently wondered whether his friend suffered from mental illness or had a bipolar disorder.

"No, it's just- _AH!_ What the hell, Morgana?" He stumbled back, seeing her head seemingly pop out of nowhere.

Morgana smirked, earning a glare from the blonde.

"Stop... appearing." muttered Arthur.

"Anyway," said Merlin casually, eyes travelling confusedly from Arthur to Morgana,  
"I have Bio. See you tomorrow."

"Oh, okay. Well then... yeah! See you tomorrow!" Arthur waved enthusiastically.

Merlin blinked. Then waved back slowly, clearly pondering the state of Arthur's sanity.

"Smooth." commented Morgana laughingly before flouncing away, no doubt to gossip with Gwen about Arthurs latest failure.

Arthur glowered after her.

**ATTEMPT TEN:**

_Pick up the damn phone. Pick up the damn phone. Pick up the damn phone._

Arthur's heart jumped as he heard a click, and then Merlin's curious voice across the line.

"Hello?"

"Hey Merlin."  
"Arthur?"  
"Yep."

There was a pause,  
"Uh, hey."

Arthur, preparing himself, cleared his throat.  
"Alright Merlin, I have a lot to say. So... get comfortable. And I want you to hear me out."

"Well, it starts with, will you go out with me? And by that I mean date and possibly marry, and-"

"Yes."

"-yeah. I've also tried to ask you out about five... Ten times, and it would make my life a hell of a lot easier if you would just answer-"

"Yes."  
Still not hearing Merlin's answer, Arthur rambled on.

"-so I would know the answer, and could do whatever, and um yeah. So I'll give you some time to think about it. And.. and..."

The blonde was seemingly getting more nervous by the second.  
"And yeah. Tell me the answer when you decide."

On the other line, Merlin was smiling at Arthur's ignorance.

"Okay." he said seriously, and then hung up.

Arthur gulped and snapping his phone shut, slouched into his chair for what would inevitably be the most nerve wracking wait of his li- _wait, was that his phone?  
_  
"Hello?"  
"I've decided."

Arthur took a deep breath.  
"And?"

_"Yes."_

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you liked it, and please leave a review if you can, it would make me insanely happy :D**


End file.
